1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool, and more particularly to a mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool, wherein the saw blade may be secured on the handle rigidly and stably, thereby enhancing the safety of using the hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a handle 60 having one end provided with a socket 61 formed with a mounting hole 62 which has a wall formed with an annular groove 63 for securing a ball 67. An insertion shank 64 may be inserted into the mounting hole 62 of the socket 61, and is formed with a receiving recess 65 for receiving a spring 66 that may press the ball 67 into the annular groove 63 of the socket 61. The insertion shank 64 may be combined with a tool head such as a saw blade.
However, the conventional mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. When a larger pulling force is applied on the insertion shank 64, the ball 67 is easily detach from the annular groove 63 of the socket 61, so that the insertion shank 64 is easily detached from the mounting hole 62 of the socket 61.
2. The insertion shank 64 is easily detached from the mounting hole 62 of the socket 61, thereby causing a safety problem.
3. The ball 67 is directly forced into the annular groove 63 of the socket 61 when in use, thereby producing a large friction between the ball 67 and the wall of the annular groove 63 of the socket 61, so that the parts of the conventional mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool are easily worn out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool, wherein the saw blade may be secured on the handle rigidly and stably, thereby enhancing the safety of using the hand tool.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool, wherein the saw blade may be retained by the insertion shank rigidly and stably, and the insertion shank may be secured in the mounting hole of the socket of the handle rigidly and stably, so that the saw blade may be secured on the handle rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool, wherein the annular tapered face of the urging ring may force the ball into the groove of the first end of the insertion shank smoothly and conveniently, thereby decreasing the friction between the urging ring and the ball, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the parts.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a mounting and fixing structure of the handle and the tool head of a hand tool, comprising a handle, an urging ring, a fixing seat, a saw blade, an insertion shank, an insertion pin, and a screw, wherein:
the handle has a distal end provided with a connector, the connector has one end provided with a socket which is formed with a non-circular mounting hole, the socket has a periphery for insertion of a ball which is partially protruded outward from the periphery of the socket;
the urging ring is mounted on the outer wall of the socket;
the fixing seat is formed with a passage, and an insertion hole communicating with the passage, the fixing seat has a side face formed with a screw hole communicating with the insertion hole, and a pin hole communicating with the insertion hole;
the saw blade has one end formed with an insertion portion inserted into the passage of the fixing seat;
the insertion shank has a first end that may be inserted into the mounting hole of the socket, and a second end that may be inserted into the insertion hole of the fixing seat, the first end of the insertion shank is formed with a groove for insertion of the ball, the second end of the insertion shank has a first side formed with a pin hole that may align with the pin hole of the fixing seat;
the insertion pin is extended through the pin hole of the fixing seat, and is inserted into the pin hole of the insertion shank, thereby fixing the fixing seat on the insertion shank; and
the screw is screwed into the screw hole of the fixing seat, and is urged on the first side of the second end of the insertion shank.